


Something Always Brings Me Back To You

by psythewriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, OOC, you can tell where i gave up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psythewriter/pseuds/psythewriter
Summary: Ouma and Amami stray from their class during a school trip, and Kirumi makes the mistake of trying to stop them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt some how went from 'gardening' to 'garden' forgive me
> 
> Anyway, this is fic was based off of a prompt given by the amazing leader of the awesome ndrv3 discord chat. 
> 
> I'm too tired to properly fix this I'm so sorrry

“Here you can see the mystical parrot’s beak, which is more vibrant than the flying pans in the schoolhouse!”

“Erm...Bandai-sensei...what does that mean?”

“Nothing!”

The 79 th Class of Hope’s Peak Academy was incredibly lucky enough to go on a field trip to Tokyo’s most exquisite garden, with none other than the former Ultimate Farmer. One could question why the Ultimate Gardener wasn’t chosen to show them around the area, but everyone found Bandai’s presence to be enjoyable, so they went along with it.

“Now everyone, here is the wondrous corpse flower!”

Bandai gestured toward a meter-long flower with a long appendage rising from the center, and everyone looked over in interested. Well...almost everyone.

Ouma and Amami had strayed from the group, and Kirumi had followed them in an unfortunately fruitless attempt to get them to return. The mischievous duo now stared at a long vine hanging from a wall placed in the garden. Kirumi had trailed shortly behind them, and quickly made it to the vine, beginning her polite requests for them to rejoin the group.

“Please, come back! It is extremely disrespectful to abandon Bandai-sensei and the others like this!”

Kirumi was met with total silence from the two boys, which was no surprise to her. The other times she had tried to round them up, they simply continued exploring the area and occasionally spouting a joke to the other. However, this time Ouma turned to look at Kirumi.

“You should climb this vine, Toujou-chan!”

Kirumi was...confused, to say the least. Why did Ouma want her to climb the vine? Taking a good look at it, the vine looked rather dangerous. There were long, sharp thorns protruding from it almost everywhere, and it certainly did not look like it could hold the weight of the average person for long. 

“I would rather not…”

“That’s understandable! Besides, Amami-chan might try to--”

Suddenly, Amami, who seemed to have no interest in Kirumi’s conversation with Ouma, slapped his hand over the latter’s mouth, briefly, before retracting it back to his side.

“Nishishi~, someone is quite defensive now, huh? I wonder why…”

“Please ignore Ouma-kun. You know how he always is with his lies,” Amami said, a small, pink tint covering his cheeks.

“My beloved Amami-chan is so rude to me!”

“I’d prefer it if you  _ didn’t _ call me that.”

“Oh, right! She might get the wrong idea otherwise!” Ouma said, a smirk forming on his face.

This time, Amami lightly slapped Ouma on the head. Not hard, but enough to show that he was serious. With the greenette’s growing agitation, Kirumi decided she should step in before things get out of hand. 

“Please stop this argument! Maybe it’s best if you two separated for now. If you get into a fight, you’ll might ruin the plants and bleed on them, and plants aren’t easy to clean!”

“That started off really rational, and slowly, slowly devolved into something really strange--”

“I second Toujou-san.”

“Hey! Interrupting people is mean, Amami-kun! You’re a meanie.”

“Good.”

“Fine, I’ll leave and let you two be alone together.”

Amami seemed to blush a bit, as Ouma left with a wink. How peculiar…

“Sorry about him. He’s just…” Amami tried to complete his thought, but settled for making noises of frustration. Kirumi moved closer to his and patted his shoulder reassuringly.

“I understand. Ouma-kun’s behavior bothers everyone in our class.”

“Yeah…”

Amami, seemingly more relaxed, smiled warmly at Kirumi, and the maid couldn’t help but smile back. Admittedly, she had always found him to be quite attractive, despite his unusual choice in hair color. It wasn’t that she was into piercings...or anything like that, but he had a very sweet smile, and kind eyes. The eyes you’d see on someone who spent a lot of their time with little kids. Then again, Amami  _ did _ have 12 little sisters. 

Strangely, Kirumi also felt...weird when she was around Amami. Her stomach would have an uncomfortable, churning feeling, her face would begin to rise in temperature, and her heart rate would increase rather significantly. Was it possible that some magical force could cause her to become nauseous, have a fever, and go into cardiac arrest all at once when being near Amami? Kirumi could recall Angie talking about gods that could afflict people with symptoms of sicknesses, but none that did three at once. It was a silly thought, but the maid just couldn’t think of any other possible explanation.

Totally unsure of what to do at that point, the pair chatted aimlessly about various topics, until Amami spoke up with a more serious tone.

“So, Toujou-san…”

“Oh...yes?”

“You seem distracted. Something up?” Amami’s response came out quite calmly, and was followed by a light chuckle.

“I’m just thinking…”

“About what?”

Kirumi didn’t really know how to tell him  _ ‘I’m completely head over heels for you and keep trying to deny it’ _ without it coming out in an extremely strange manner, so she went with the second best answer.

“Nothing in particular. Is there anything on your mind?”

Amami took a deep breathed, before situating himself to lean against the wall, staring slightly upward.

“Well, there’s this one person that I really like, but I just can’t tell if she likes me back.”

“So this person you have feelings for is a girl.”

“I didn’t--”

“I quote, ‘I just can’t tell if  _ she _ likes me back.”

“Fine,” Amami said, obviously a bit disgruntled, as Kirumi gave a small laugh.

“I’m guessing it’s also someone in our class.”

“It doesn’t have to--”

“It has to be. You don’t spend time with anyone outside of our class.”

“That’s...the truth.” Amami crossed his arms and squinted his eyes, turning his head to the side. Kirumi smiled, knowing she was close to discovering who this mystery woman was. 

(A part of her hoped it was actually her.)

“It’s now narrowed down to Chabashira-san, Yonaga-san, Akamatsu-san, Yumeno-san, Iruma-san, Harukawa-san, and Shirogane-san.”

“Um...really…?”

“Yes, those are the other females in our class. Unless, I have made a mistake.”

Amami didn’t really answer for a while, and just sighed instead. Kirumi had a small hope that his reaction meant that it was none of them, but she wasn’t sure. She decided to test her theory out.

“I suppose, that I can include myself?”

“Well, yeah…” Amami focused forward again, with a small blush on his face.

“That statement is pretty vague, Amami-kun. What exactly do you mean by that?”

“If you’re implying that it’s you...well...I...have no comment.”

“Saihara-san, you owe Tenko twenty bucks!”

Both Kirumi and Amami jumped from the shock of hearing another voice. They both looked around frantically until their gazes fell on Tenko and Saihara, who were silently watching them from the bushes. 

In fact, the rest of their class was there.

“I thought I was the one who said they liked each other!”

“No, it was Tenko!”

“I believe I have enough MP to solve this problem. Both of you were betting together against Iruma-san, who said that Amami-kun was too gutless to get with Toujou-san.”

“Oh, yeah, that was it! Tenko is grateful for Yumeno-san!”

“What’s going on?!” Amami spoke up among the chaos that began developing around them.

“Isn’t it obvious? We’ve been waiting for you two to start sucking face, nishishi~!”

“What?” 

“What Ouma-kun mean is, we’ve all been hiding out here waiting for one of you to confess their feelings to the other.”

“You realize how creepy that sounds, right Saihara-kun? Besides, you don’t know that we had--”

“Amami-kun, it’s pretty obvious how you feel about each other.”

Kirumi was shocked at Saihara’s statement. How long had they all known? It had taken her a while to sort out her own feelings, and even understand them, so unless they figured it out before she did, it couldn’t have been  _ that _ long.

However, completely disrupting her train of thought, Bandai barrelled through the class, and grandly gestured toward the two, or rather, something behind them.

“And here is the lovely patch of red roses and a strange, out of place, dangerous vine! Oh, and Toujou-san and Amami-kun! Their love is deeper than the colors of an oak-born plumb!”

“Bandai-sensei!” Kirumi was pretty sure their chaperone was crossing the line a bit with that last comment, but everyone else just snickered as the maid turned totally red.

“That concludes this amazing tour! It has been my pleasure to be with you all! Now, back to Hope’s Peak Academy!”

The class began to make their way toward the exit, and Kirumi and Amami stood still for a bit, in total awe from what just transpired.

Amami was the first to move. He slowly walked up to Kirumi, and his hand accidentally brushed hers. He tried to pull it away, readying an apology, but the maid quickly grabbed his hand, and intertwined her fingers with his.

“I have to warn you, Amami-kun…

“If we’re going to be in a relationship or anything like that, I’m going to have to clean your house.”

“What?!”

“It’s important that my significant other has a clean and healthy household.”

“Well, I have to maintain my mystery vibe, so you can’t go in my crib.”

“You can try to stop me.”

“Wait, what?!”

“I’m going to go talk to Akamatsu-san.”

“Hey, you can’t just leave like that!”

“Yes, I can.”


End file.
